Christmas Past
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: Someone reflects how this Christmas won't be like all the others. This Christmas season, one of their own won't be there. Can everything still be the same?


Christmas Past

A faint sound of Christmas carols could be heard from down the elongated hallway. By now, most employees would be munching on crackers and commenting on how the punch never quite tasted fruity enough. Sitting alone in an empty office, Spencer Reid sighed. He usually loved the annual office Christmas party, but now it seemed so dreary.

Reid could adapt to change, but it was still hard on him much like it was hard on everyone. A door creaked open and Reid didn't even bother to look up. "Gideon," Reid said recognizing the soft pitter-patter of his shoes.

"I see you're not at the Christmas party." Gideon stated calmly.

At that time, Reid glanced up. He held something tightly in his lap. "What do you have?" Gideon asked gently.

Sighing, Reid clasped the item tighter. "It's odd, isn't it? I mean, one minute everything is fine and then everything…changes…" Reid said trying to make sense of what he was saying.

Gideon nodded as if he understood perfectly what Reid said. "Change is often difficult." Gideon commented.

Reid shrugged. "I guess so, but how can we really let go of the past?" Reid questioned. "I still can't believe she's gone."

In a moment, Gideon knew what Reid was talking about. "Elle left on her own terms." Gideon said firmly.

"I know, but…it's still hard to deal with the change. Look at us, the BAU, we're practically family! We spend all of our time with each other and at the end of each day, I feel like I don't really know anyone." Reid said quickly as if he didn't have enough time to explain everything. "So much has changed this past year…Elle's gone and she's never coming back. A part of our family is gone and we're not the same anymore!"

Gideon sighed. How do you explain to someone that sorrow can never truly go away? Yes, in time, it will ease, but it shall never leave. "Reid, Elle is gone. However, we do have a new member of our team…our family. She can't replace Elle, but she makes a very nice addition." Gideon said with a smile. "And she's an excellent chess player…"

A smile is something like a cold. Once someone has it, everyone has it. Reid caught Gideon's smile. However, it faded in a moment. "What happened with Morgan…" Reid began shortly.

"It's in the past for we all have secrets buried there." Gideon finished.

Reid nodded. "Everything's changed." Reid said handing Gideon the object in his hand.

It took Gideon only a second to feel the cold metal frame in his hand and know what it was. It was the picture from the last Christmas party. Elle was wearing a Santa hat that Morgan was attempting to take. They both had been laughing at the time, so their mouths were slightly open. Reid stood to Elle's right trying to stay a safe distance away from them while Gideon stood to Morgan's left with a large smile on his face. Hotch stood beside Reid and for once, there was a small smile on his face. JJ was standing beside Hotch with her face red from laughing. They looked happy and whole in the photograph…but a photograph is from the past.

Gideon nodded in agreement handing the picture frame back to Reid. "Yes, everything has changed." Gideon agreed gently.

It was dark in the office for only a small desk lamp light on Reid's desk. A pool of light flooded in when the doors opened and Morgan ran in laughing. Emily Prentiss was right beside him laughing as well. "I can't believe you told that guy he was crazy!" Emily shouted excitedly.

Morgan looked up to see Gideon and Reid watching them. His smile faded. "Oh, hey, we didn't know anyone was in here." Morgan said apologetically. "I was just trying to get away from that guy in financial crime who thinks we're defrauding the FBI."

Emily nodded. "Yeah and I was just following him. Plus, I've got to get my coat." Emily said sighing. "I can't wait to deal with my parents for Christmas."

Aaron Hotchner walked in turning on the lights. "Please, don't leave in such a hurry." Hotch requested. "We haven't taken the annual BAU photograph yet."

JJ stopped at the doorway. "Oh no…" JJ said shaking her head attempting to walk away quickly.

Morgan grinned. "JJ, if I've gotta suffer, so do you!" Morgan said catching up to her and pulling her back.

There was a moment of silence as Emily shifted her feet. "Well, I best be on my way sir." Emily said quietly before making a move towards the door.

It was obvious to all that Emily felt that she didn't belong. After her first few weeks, no one could blame her for that thought. The team was rather difficult on a woman who had done nothing to them. Hotch shook his head. "You're a part of this team Emily." Hotch said gently.

Emily turned to look at him with a smile. "Thank you sir," Emily said standing between Morgan and JJ.

Reid stood off to Morgan's right while Gideon stood beside him. Hotch stood beside JJ. Another FBI agent had a camera and was about to take a photo when a short stubby man walked by. "There you are Morgan! I KNOW you're team is defrauding the FBI!" The man said waddling towards Morgan.

In an instant, Morgan took off running, but not before the camera flashed catching everyone's laughing faces. _I wonder how this Christmas's photo will turn out. _Reid wondered silently.

Surely it wouldn't be better than Christmases past, but maybe there was hope in the Christmases to come.

**The End**

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this Christmas story. Happy Holidays to all! If you liked this story, check out my other stories.

Kylie Anderson


End file.
